


The Drift's Aftermath

by Spac3y



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, I did my best, Insecure Yagi Toshinori | All Might, M/M, Mentioned Shimura Nana, Pacific Rim AU, Pre-Relationship, Toshinori done fucked up, Wrote this instead of my other fic, based off of art, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spac3y/pseuds/Spac3y
Summary: Based on a tumblr artist's work (Link in notes)Toshinori fucked up.He should have realized that back when Mission Control had to force a shutdown on their Jager because he had activated the Plasma Caster and nearly took out half of the base.He should have said to Mission Control that he wasn’t able to deal with reliving his own memories and then seeing Aizawa’s, he should have said that to them before he even decided to put the suit on.He shouldn’t have lied to Aizawa about having a grip on himself when only hours prior he had a night terror about his last partner/mentor, Nana.He shouldn’t have lied. Period.





	The Drift's Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This was based around a comic that I saw by cancerousvillain please check them out if you haven't! They have this amazing Egyptian Au that I adore as well as this beautiful Pacific Rim Au that I wrote about because it was so good!! Like seriously this person's art style actually makes me cry because it's beautiful and I love it. I could go on and on about their art and how talented they are but I know ya'll wanna read the story. 
> 
> Here's the comic that this story continues off of (Plz read it otherwise my story might not make as much sense): https://cancerousvillain.tumblr.com/post/181951118415/their-first-drift-did-not-go-well

Toshinori fucked up.

  
  


He should have realized that back when Mission Control had to force a shutdown on their Jager because he had activated the Plasma Caster and nearly took out half of the base. 

 

He should have said to Mission Control that he wasn’t able to deal with reliving his own memories and then seeing Aizawa’s, he should have said that to them before he even decided to put the suit on. 

 

He shouldn’t have lied to Aizawa about having a grip on himself when only hours prior he had a night terror about his last partner/mentor, Nana. 

 

He shouldn’t have  _ lied _ . Period.

 

Toshinori puts his face in his hands and heaves as deep of a sigh that his one lung could muster. He could still see the fury in his eyes, the absolute betrayal of the trust that Aizawa didn’t go throwing around like loose change. 

 

Aizawa had  _ trusted _ him… and Toshinori broke that trust in a matter of moments. 

 

The guilt weighed on Toshinori as he sat with his legs dangling off the metal staircase while his arms rested on one of the safety bars and stared at his Jager, One For All, being checked over and fixed where needed. Looking at the Jager staring down at him was usually so comforting, like it was going to protect him no matter what, however now the Jager was looking down at him with disappointment and quite possible fury. Toshinori could understand why it’d be looking down on him in such a way, it’s other pilot was off having his breakdown alone somewhere and Toshinori was hiding from him like a coward.

 

“I really fucked it up… I was such a goddamn fool Nana…” His voice is weak, barely even above a whisper, but he didn’t bother to raise his voice for the living. It was the dead that he felt needed to hear his voice. Toshinori’s shadowed blue eyes glisten a little with tears that he didn’t want to shed.

 

“He trusted me Nana, trusted my words, he put faith in me that  _ I _ was  _ ready _ to do this… and I betrayed him… I put everyone in jeopardy because I was being pathetic.” He felt his throat tighten and the tears blurred his vision, he refused to blink them away.

 

“I went down the rabbit hole… and I  _ dragged  _ Aizawa down with me, I  _ forced him  _ to see something so terrible. I kept him in there… mission control had to manually shut down the Jager because if it went on any longer, I would have  _ destroyed  _ **_everything_ ** _. _ ” He finally choked and clenched his eyes shut, a few tears slipped from his face as he looked back up at the Jager.

 

“I… I’m scared Nana… I want to help the cause, but if I can’t get a  _ grip _ then I’m going to get people killed.” Toshinori took in some breaths, he felt like he couldn’t breath. Saving people had been his biggest reason to become a Jager pilot, and now he can barely hold it together to do the drift properly. Toshinori gripped his bangs tightly as he looked at the Jager, as if it would have the answers to what he needed to do.

 

“Nana I’m so lost… I-I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.” He rests his head into his hands again before they moved to grip into his hair again. 

 

“If you had survived and I hadn’t… I’m sure-” A hard hit to his skull had him snap out of his dark train of thought. The blonde gasps in pain as he grips the top of his head, his eyes crack open to see who had attacked him before choking when he saw Aizawa’s firm eyes looking down at him.

 

“A-Aizawa! I-I…” Toshinori’s voice died on his lips as Aizawa raised a hand to stop him. The scruffier man took a seat next to him, opting to criss cross his legs instead of dangling them like Toshinori. The blonde swallowed down the growing lump in his throat as he sat in silence next to his drift partner, he was almost able to convince himself to leave Aizawa to give him more space but the fact that Aizawa never told him to get out of his sight or even leave the area with a grumble left the older pilot there wringing his hands while the younger stared at their Jager.

 

“Nana must have been important to you if you ask her for guidance.” Toshinori almost jolts when Aizawa finally speaks, he still isn’t looking at him and Toshinori can both respect that and be grateful that Aizawa’s firm gaze hadn’t locked onto him yet. The mention of Nana and his plea for guidance makes him wonder how much Aizawa had heard before announcing his presence with a hit that Toshinori very much deserved. The older pilot hums and nods as he rubs his head, it’s pain now a dull throb.

 

“She was like a mother to me, she guided me to be a great pilot… some pilot I became-” Another hit to his head and Toshinori groaned, resting his head against the safety bar and gripping his skull. Aizawa huffs and narrows his eyes at him.

 

“The only reason your skill has gone down is because you were stupid enough to get in a 10,000 tonne robot when you weren’t sound of mind.” Aizawa watches as Toshinori processes the information, he tried to study the blonde’s face to see if he was beginning to understand but the pilot’s damn bangs were hiding any expression. The younger pilot decides to continue.

 

“Look, I don’t know much about your previous partner, but if Nana was here I don’t think she’d be taking your self-destruction so well either. It sounds like you both cared for each other so what makes you think that she wouldn’t be in the same amount of pain as you if the roles were reversed?” Toshinori sighs in defeat, he made a point. Prior to Toshinori being partnered with Nana, she had been with her husband only for him to be killed when One For All’s sister Jager All For One malfunctioned and took out the hanger. Nana was devastated by it, but she was smarter and made sure that she had a grip on herself before drifting with Toshinori. Silence grows between the two pilots, Aizawa almost lets out a huff of annoyance as the silence feels like an eternity. Finally, just when Aizawa was going to speak again, Toshinori’s voice broke their silence.

 

“She… She told me herself that she wouldn’t be able to handle another loss… if the roles were reversed… she wouldn’t have even gotten thirty feet of One For All.” Toshinori looked up at the Jager before slowly turning his head to look at his co-pilot. Words couldn’t describe how guilty he felt that he dragged the younger through this mess.

 

“I… I know that what I did was… reckless and nearly costed us everything… I don’t expect you to forgive me and-”

 

“I don’t forgive you.” Toshinori quickly shuts his mouth and looks down. The truth caused what remaining bit of his gut to clench. He knew that Aizawa was a man with little mercy, but actually hearing the words from his mouth hurt. Toshinori swallows and nods his head in understanding before stopping when Aizawa raises his hand yet again to signal that he had more to say.

 

“I don’t forgive you,” Aizawa repeats, “but maybe you can earn it in time. First order of business: Get. A. Grip. I am  _ not  _ getting back in that thing if you’re not sound of mind. You’re going to one of the medical professionals this time and when  _ they _ say that you’re good to go then we’ll try again.” Toshinori’s eyes widen at every word, Aizawa was giving him a chance. He didn’t deserve the chance after the dangerous stunt he pulled but here Aizawa was, giving him a chance to make it right with his co-pilot. 

 

“Right… thank you for this chance Aizawa. I’ll go talk with Recovery Girl and… r-right… I broke your trust.. You’ll want proof.” Aizawa crosses his arms and nods, Toshinori hums and stands up.

 

“Then I suppose we should be off… I might as well go talk to her now while you’re still here near me… that should be proof enough right?” He offers a hand to Aizawa nervously. The scruffy man looks at the hand and shakes his head as he stands up without the aid of the hand. 

 

“Just remember this Yagi, I’ve given you a chance to redeem yourself here, you fuck up this one and that’s it. I’m not going to be your co-pilot, in fact. You fuck up again and I’ll make sure you never get to step in a Jager again, understood?” Toshinori’s hand swings back to his side and he nods, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat.

 

“Right… I’ll make it right this time, swear on my life.” Aizawa rolls his eyes at Toshinori’s vow and walks past him.

 

“Whatever, now move your ass, you won’t get to the med bay by standing there.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Did you like it? Did you get to see cancerousvillain's amazing art? Seriously you should look at their art! I'll link both their Twitter and Tumblr accounts so you can see this talented human being's work! 
> 
> Tumblr: https://cancerousvillain.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PinetreeVillain
> 
> Anyways, feel free to give me feedback on what you thought about the story. I love hearing your opinions. Sorry that this story's so short as well, I've been working on something else and then got inspired to write this ^^;


End file.
